


往何处去？

by Ckaserin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ckaserin/pseuds/Ckaserin
Summary: HP&FB GGAD*现代AU 各种私设捏造有





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *是吵吵闹闹轻喜剧。争取六章完。

奥瑞利乌斯是被一阵短信提示音吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，房间内的窗帘被拉得严严实实，外面一点光都透不进来。他顺手拿过床头柜的手机，看见屏幕上显示着早上十一点半。艾德琳发了一条短信过来，句尾难得没有用上她习惯用的EMOJI表情。

这是他的暑假第二天。伦敦的夏日难得稍显闷热。他翻身下床匆忙洗漱完毕，走到客厅看见他的妹妹坐在餐桌前，捏着刀叉，神色凝重地对付着盘子里最后一份煎蛋。开放式厨房里明黄色的壁灯还亮着，餐桌一角的蓝牙音箱播着舒缓闲适的爵士乐。于是他把桌上的切片面包塞进吐司机，又去够咖啡壶和牛奶。等他端着盘子坐下时，才听见对方发话：

“Daddy去学校上班了，Vati据说是回维也纳去了。早上安娜阿姨来接走了安迪，说是Daddy托她照顾他几天。”

她放下手上的咖啡杯，叹了口气，“我们得谈谈，奥瑞——你也能明白昨天的状况有多糟。”

这语气非常熟悉。奥瑞利乌斯想。每当他们的那位奥地利裔父亲将要和孩子们谈论到一些重要的话题时，对方就会说“我们得谈谈”。与他的另一位向来以温和著称的父亲不同，他总是非常严厉，即便是亲子谈话的邀请语气里也是不容拒绝。这不免让他稍稍坐直了身子。

“好吧，我想你昨天也见过格雷西了，”看着跃上餐桌的白猫，艾德琳试图缓解气氛，“是Daddy新养的猫，还不到两岁呢——过来，女孩！过来和奥瑞打个招呼。”

“当然，”他微笑着回答，“早上好，格雷西。”他腾出一只手来摸了摸它，猫咪相当舒服地眯起了眼睛。

事实上，奥瑞利乌斯自从上大学后已经很久没有回到英国。仅仅是由于前几日一个交完研究报告的下午，他刚走出实验室就收到了来自大洋彼岸的电话，他的英国父亲在那头十分真挚地说“我很想念你，孩子，盖勒特也非常想你，我们希望你能回来过暑假”然后他就匆忙定了机票。如果没有这一通电话，也许他会继续泡在学校的实验室或图书馆，在周末驾车和朋友们顺着东海岸游玩。下了飞机时差还没倒过来的他头昏眼花，再加上对交通规则的不甚熟悉，从机场开车回家的路上他还还险些迎面撞上一辆货车。

等他回到在伦敦的家时天已经全黑了。这里正是他那位英国父亲在伦敦的住处，他在还没进入大学之前的寒暑假也时常住在这里。而等他拎着行李走到屋内时，才发觉所有的家庭成员都已经坐在餐桌前等他——他的两位父亲十分难得在这里共进晚餐（阿不思事先并没有提过他的另一位父亲和妹妹今天也会在这里吃晚饭）。大家似乎都没有对他的出席或迟到多说其他，而等晚饭开始了大约十分钟后，他才听见他的奥地利裔父亲有些漫不经心地开口：“利维，你怎么这么晚才回来。”

“飞机晚点了，”美国青年诚实道，“而且，我才拿到驾照，对驾驶右舵车还不是很熟——”

“不会开车就不要开车。”对方兀地打断了他。

“盖勒特，”他的另一位父亲轻声提醒。

“你总是这样宠溺他，阿不思。”盖勒特没好气地反驳。

气氛瞬间降到冰点，一时间屋内只剩下刀叉的碰撞声。又是这样。奥瑞利乌斯认命般地想。他低头摆弄着盘子里的西兰花，听见他年幼的弟弟在餐桌那头呜哇叫了一声。

回到家里的第一顿晚餐就这样结束了。把餐具塞进洗碗机后，奥瑞利乌斯把自己的两个巨大的行李箱推到房间内，顶着强烈的困意收拾了一通行李。等他走回客厅时，看见艾德琳窝在沙发里看书，而盖勒特已经穿戴整齐，正蹲下身给安德烈系领结，“我们要去看话剧了。”他抱起他的小儿子，高声宣布道。

“我们会很晚回来，孩子们。你们困了就先睡吧，不必等我们了——尤其是你，利维，”阿不思从楼上的主卧室下来，摸了摸懵懵然青年人的脸，他吸了吸鼻子，眼里流露出慈爱的笑意。他伸手去拿衣帽架上的大衣，他的丈夫一手抱着孩子，另一只手腾出来帮他理着被压折了的衣领，“我可怜的孩子，今天你一定很累了，早点休息。”

奥瑞利乌斯的确很累了，等他收拾好一切，躺在属于自己的床上很快就进入了梦乡。期间他似乎是听到了一些嘈杂声——可能是从主卧室传来的——但他没有过多在意，他实在太困了。等他醒来已经临近中午，才看到阿不思在他的卧室房门上留的便签，告诉他今晚要在家里吃饭。

“所以，你是指他们昨天吵架的原因——就只是Vater邀请阿不思这周六去看他在校园的演讲，然后阿不思拒绝了他的邀请？”在听完艾德琳对昨晚自家双亲在主卧发生的争吵而进行的一段极为夸张的复述后，奥瑞利乌斯皱着眉头，勉强找到了重点。

这里的一切似乎都没有变。他捧着玻璃杯环顾四周，客厅的墙上仍旧挂着高更和莫奈的挂画，两张工作台也依然摆在一处，只是上面堆满了书，似乎许久没人整理。他的两位父亲都是文字工作者，因而家里有非常多的书和杂志，自然是以英语和德语书籍居多。他看见矮桌上摆着一本《寒冬夜行人》*和意英辞典，想起来之前阿不思是和他说过最近在自学意大利语。

除了阿不思和家里最小的那个，其余的家庭成员都是昨天才到达这里的。屋内乱糟糟的，看起来很久没有人收拾，餐桌上花瓶里的百合花也耷拉着，像是许久没人浇水了，一副了无生气的模样，奥瑞利乌斯思忖着等会有时间得把这里收拾一下。

“是的。不过也不止这些，”他听见艾德琳懊恼道，“Vati说要带我回来过暑假，就是因为他要到Daddy的学校做演讲，他和我说这可是相当重要的演讲呢。……反正，他们昨晚说来说去就还是那些话题啦，‘你总是这样的，你每次都不来看我’、‘因为我有工作，我平时也很累，没有那么多精力’、‘那为什么还要养猫’之类的。说到底，格雷西很无辜，她是个好女孩，”她说着也凑上前摸了摸猫咪的头，“反正我很喜欢猫。”

“总而言之他们吵了很久，然后忽然安静下来，紧接着Daddy好像说了句：‘也快到时间了，你该去看斯蒂芬了吧。’Vati听完这句话不知道为什么就气得头也不回地推开房门出去了。”

奥瑞利乌斯完全能够想象得出自己那位奥地利裔父亲盛怒的姿态，他在童年以及青少年时期从来没有摸清过这位父亲的脾气，因而一直也不明白如何去和对方沟通。他的这位父亲是位相当有名气的作家，自己也拥有出版社，但他脾气古怪，向来傲慢得很，看起来对任何事都不屑一顾，十几年前他们还住在波士顿时，奥瑞利乌斯就非常害怕与他交流。相比之下阿不思则柔和得多，即便当时他和他的伴侣都非常忙碌，他也总是尽可能抽出多的时间来关心这个孩子、带着十足的耐心和他交谈。再到后来奥瑞利乌斯的两位家长都相继回欧洲发展他们的事业，他也没有立刻跟着他们回去，而是继续留在美国读高中、申请大学。他的妹妹倒是一直跟着他的另一位父亲在维也纳生活，因而平时周末会经常到伦敦来和阿不思一起吃晚饭。

奥瑞利乌斯能够理解阿不思让他回来过暑假的理由——毕竟这也算是他读大学后的第一个假期，而他也的确很久没有回到家里来。对于奥瑞利乌斯来讲，十九岁的夏日有些难熬了，他时常感觉非常烦闷、迷茫，最近这半年他总是在忙完学业歇息的夜晚彻夜难眠，不安而烦躁，紧接着思索起些不着边际的问题：他不明白他的归属究竟在何处。

他的双亲喜欢四处游玩，早年也在许多地方购置了房产，如果按居住时间来衡量，美国的确是他的常住地，但他却感觉他的家不在美国，不在波士顿或者巴尔的摩*，不在伦敦，更不会在维也纳、萨尔茨堡，他时常觉得自己像是一头困兽，而他无处可去。

“大概就是这样。奥瑞，我很想让Daddy和Vati和好，而我需要你的帮助。所以，我请求你——”

艾德琳非常认真地看向他的眼睛。

“我认为我们做不了什么，而他们也不可能就此不爱对方。”凭着十几年来对自家两位父亲关系的认知，奥瑞利乌斯果断地摇了摇头。

“当然！这当然不可能，”艾德琳很快地回答，“我只是觉得他们这段日子沟通太少了，毕竟这半年来他们都很忙，很少见面，而很多东西忙着就忘了——明明都是些很小的事。我不知道以前他们都是怎么解决的，但这么僵着总不是办法。不过，至少这次有我们在呢。我想，或许我可以去和Daddy聊聊Vati，或许你可以去和Vati——”

“你想让我去和他聊阿不思吗？不，那太恐怖了，我不想拿我的生命冒险。”奥瑞利乌斯联想起他以往试图和盖勒特交流的悲惨经历，连忙摆了摆手，“不幸的是，琳妮，这么多年了，我想我可能自从来到这个家后就没能和他好好交谈过。昨晚你也看到了的，我们的关系简直一团糟。”他苦笑道。

即便有着两位称得上是能言善道、善于交际的家长，奥瑞利乌斯却自小非常内向，他并不是那类擅长表达自己的人。与能算得上是在盖勒特身边长大的自家妹妹不同，他自小在美国长大，到了入学年龄后就去读了寄宿学校，回到英国或欧洲大陆的次数寥寥可数。他并不经常和双亲一同出席那些属于作家圈的交际活动，阿不思知晓他的性格，也未曾过多要求他去参与这些。

从年幼至成年的十几年经历来看，奥瑞利乌斯时常觉得自己可能和这位父亲完全不对路。他很少回到大洋彼岸，更习惯在美国的生活，如果非要在欧洲选一个城市，他可能比较喜欢巴黎，因为那里风景优美、气温舒适，而巴黎的玛德琳蛋糕总是很好吃。而盖勒特则是对巴黎没什么好印象，理由是他对那里有着十分糟糕的回忆；他也不喜欢在美国的生活，起码就他表现出的态度来看，他对美国人的那套生活做派简直嗤之以鼻（“我的天，他们毫无品味。”他的这位父亲时常这么评价）。因而自从回到奥地利后他就很少再到美国去，波士顿的房子一直被闲置着，而他也没有去看望过他在美国上大学的孩子。

“也没有那么糟，Vati也很关心你的。”艾德琳小声反驳。

“他只是嘴上不说而已。至少、至少他——他也没少让阿伯纳西给你转生活费。”

她回得底气不足，换来奥瑞利乌斯一阵无奈的笑意。格雷西乖乖地蹭了过来，舔着他的手指。他顺手把它抱了起来。

“奥瑞，”看见自家哥哥陷入沉默，一副对此不想再多说的态度，艾德琳只能像小时候那样轻轻地喊他，“奥瑞。”

“我还有个请求。等会我们能开车——你能开车带我到附近的超市吗？”

看到对方有些疑惑的眼神，她再三犹豫才说出了自己的计划，“好吧，今天我们要在家吃晚饭，所以我想买点糖给Daddy做蛋糕吃，我看家里的糖好像不怎么够。”

真是个好策略。奥瑞利乌斯笑了。“当然可以，琳妮。”

TBC

*巴尔的摩：美国马里兰州城市，约翰·霍普金斯大学医学院校区所在地；

*《寒冬夜行人》：意大利作家伊塔罗·卡尔维诺于1979年出版的后现代主义小说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能会有人注意到这个故事的部分设定和《红酒柜搬进谁家里！》有很多相似之处。的确，本篇算是基于这篇背景的后续故事。不过把它当作独立篇看待也可以。


	2. Chapter 2

收拾完餐桌，艾德琳拿来纸笔列了张清单，然后兄妹俩一起出发去附近的超市购物。除了必备的咖啡和黄油，他们还买了好些覆盆子果酱和草莓优格。看着艾德琳接连从货架上拎了好几大袋白砂糖放进购物车，奥瑞利乌斯在她身后，一手推着购物车，一边在心里不免开始担心起自家父亲的牙。

他们大概在下午四点半回到了家里。把买来的东西放好后，艾德琳就直奔厨房开始着手她的黑巧克力蛋糕事业，而奥瑞利乌斯先是去给格雷西喂了点猫粮和水，接着收拾了一番客厅。他把那些乱堆的书全都整理好，一一放回书架上。一口气忙完这些的他实在有些累了，他给自己倒了杯果汁，倚在沙发里裹着毛毯看电视。由于时差还没完全倒过来，他感觉眼睛很涩，然后就这样靠在沙发里不知不觉睡着了。

奥瑞利乌斯的睡眠一向很浅，可能过了一个小时，也可能是两个小时，他隐约听见钥匙转动的声音——是他的那位父亲回来了。

“天呐，我闻到烤箱里巧克力的味道了。是谁在做蛋糕？”

英国人相当惊喜的声音随之响起。意识到客厅里没有开灯，他特意放低了声音。奥瑞利乌斯迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看见墙上的钟指着六点四十。他发觉怀里有什么毛茸茸的东西在动，再一看原来是格雷西趴在他的怀里睡着了。他轻柔地摸了摸怀里猫咪的背。

“惊喜，daddy！是我，我今天让奥瑞带我去超市买了糖，还有可可粉，”

他的妹妹先他一步喊了起来。她很快地跑到门口扑进阿不思的怀里，仰起头亲了亲他的脸，“我在家里已经试验过好多次了，味道准没错。”

奥瑞利乌斯抱着猫挣扎着坐起身，他腾出一只手揉了揉太阳穴，缓了好一会儿才反应过来艾德琳说的家是指她和另一位父亲在维也纳的住处。

“你今天精神还好吗，利维？”他的父亲走到客厅的沙发边上，摸了摸他的头，“晚上好，女士，你今天过得如何？”他又屈起食指蹭了蹭猫咪的下巴。

“我感觉很好，阿不思。”奥瑞利乌斯回答。他怀里的格雷西也轻轻喵了一声表示回应。

“Daddy——”艾德琳远远地喊道，“Daddy，你快来看看我做的蛋糕——”

阿不思有些抱歉地笑着望向他的长子，紧接着很快地往厨房走去。奥瑞利乌斯弯下腰，把怀里的猫放回地上。他站起来把毛毯叠好放回沙发，然后去卫生间里洗了个脸。期间他不时听见父亲和妹妹的声音从外面传来，这让他感受到一种久违的温暖感。

“Daddy，为什么格雷西不和我玩呢——你瞧她，在家的时候我一直在和她说话，还给她好吃的，但她都爱理不理的。我想抱抱她，可是她一下就从我身边溜走了，”艾德琳的声音听起来有些郁闷，“反倒是奥瑞，她就直接让他抱了，刚刚都蹭到他身边去睡觉了——”

“耐心，你得对她有点耐心，宝贝。”

阿不思相当温柔地回答她。

正餐过后就是甜点时间。即便孩子们的另外一位父亲不在这里，亲子谈话依然进行得十分顺利。阿不思问起他们平日的生活趣事，兄妹两人都说到了各自在学校里认识的老师和朋友们、还有参加过的社团活动，奥瑞利乌斯特别提到他的大学里有着非常漂亮的图书馆和实验室，以及相当不错的游泳池；紧接着他说到课业上的要求和安排，这让阿不思感觉十分新奇和有趣：虽然他好些年前曾经在美国的大学担任过讲师，如今也在伦敦的大学里任教，但他和奥瑞利乌斯在学校里所接触的教学模式不尽相同。于是他们又简单对比了一下约翰·霍普金斯大学和伦敦国王学院的不同，以及这些年来英国大学与美国大学在教育理念上的不同之处，并且理所应当地谈论到了政治。

谈到大学的话题，奥瑞利乌斯和阿不思聊得非常畅快，艾德琳只能坐在旁边安静地听着，毕竟她还没有上大学。这对父子俩平时一直用英语交流，说话的语速自然很快，而艾德琳自从六岁后就跟着她的另一位父亲回到奥地利上学，平日生活中也多用德语交流，英语相对而言并不那么常用，所以她的英语也不如德语流利。起初她还能饶有兴致地问上几句，到后来就开始不耐烦。她没法做到不顾礼貌率先离席，因而她只能端正地坐在椅子上，把盘子里的巧克力蛋糕用叉子切成一块一块塞进嘴里，双手捧着咖啡杯，期间不时地望向餐桌上正热烈讨论的父亲和哥哥。

“Daddy，咖啡喝完了(der Kaffee ist alle)，”终于等到了交流的停顿时刻，看着阿不思端起果汁抿了一口，她百无聊赖地撑着下巴发声。

“需要我帮你再加一些吗？”

艾德琳摇头，“Daddy，我想喝酒。”

“琳妮，你才十六岁。”奥瑞利乌斯皱了皱眉。

“在维也纳十六岁就可以喝酒了，”她反驳道，“昨天我看到了，那个酒柜里还有瓶很棒的冰酒。Daddy，我可以吗——？”

阿不思向她露出一个微笑以示同意。女孩咧开嘴角高举着双臂，像是获得了一场期待已久的胜利。她站起身凑到阿不思身边亲了亲他的脸，紧接着飞快地跑到橱柜旁去够玻璃酒杯，又去拿启瓶器，“你要是想来一些也可以的，在这儿可不用管那边的法律。*”看见自家儿子投过来有些疑惑的目光，阿不思接过艾德琳递过的酒杯，对他微笑道。奥瑞利乌斯耸了耸肩，表示自己现在并不想喝酒。

艾德琳拿着酒瓶走回来，先给她的父亲倒上了一杯，“谢谢(Danke)，我亲爱的。”阿不思朝她眨了眨眼睛。

“不客气，daddy。”

酒很甜，正如艾德琳所想的那样甜，但是甜中有些涩，可能是保存条件不佳的缘故——毕竟这儿只有个年代久远的小酒柜，可不如她在萨尔茨堡家里的地下私人酒窖，“我看这个酒柜也可以扔了，太旧了。Daddy，你该买个新的，别总是那么守旧。”她舔着嘴唇，回头睨了一眼那个酒柜。

看见阿不思在听到这句话的一瞬间露出了有些微妙的神情，却依然微笑着没多说什么，奥瑞利乌斯有些不满地出言提醒，“别这样对爸爸说话，琳妮。”

艾德琳扬起眉毛，用手指摩挲着酒杯沿，“我想要是Vati在这儿，也会同意我的意见。”

“Vater是什么态度我无权评断，但我会尊重他的想法。我只是认为一味摒弃旧事物并不是什么值得称赞和宣扬的事。”美国青年相当客观地阐述着自己的观点。

“你能有多了解Vati？”对方抱起胳膊，显然不想让步。

果然还是逃不开这个话题。奥瑞利乌斯暗自腹诽。由于两位家长早些年都在各自忙着自己的事业，他们的孩子也在两个完全不同的环境里成长。而他的妹妹自小跟着盖勒特长大，当然也比他自己跟这位父亲更为亲近些。

他们今天还在从超市开车回家的路上就此发生过一些争论。在谈到两位父亲昨晚的争执时，奥瑞利乌斯表示自己认为他的奥地利裔父亲非常过分——对方完全没有理由和资格去要求他的另一位父亲去听他的演讲，而阿不思也拥有拒绝的权利，而他的妹妹自然反驳，理由是他们难得从奥地利回到英国度假，阿不思理应接待和陪伴他们，否则也太过不近人情；奥瑞利乌斯认为他们这么做太过自私，他责怪他的父亲总是习惯以自我为中心提出各种非分要求，从未顾及过他人的想法，艾德琳表示这是由于他对盖勒特有着日益累积的偏见和怨意，而奥瑞利乌斯则觉得荒谬至极，他认为这完全不是一回事。

他们谈到许多年前的事情，又提到盖勒特对他处于童年时期的两位孩子所展现出的迥然不同的态度（“说真的，Vati才不会因为你给他唱《雪绒花》就不喜欢你呢！他只是单纯不喜欢美国人傲慢地标签化自己祖国的行为。”在回忆到小时候好不容易鼓起勇气在家中演唱在幼儿园学到的新歌、却被自家父亲异常冷漠的态度伤了心这件事时，艾德琳气鼓鼓地反驳她的哥哥。）。

但那并不是一首歌或一本故事书的问题，奥瑞利乌斯想。事实上，他认为他和盖勒特的矛盾可比这要复杂得多——这些堆叠许久的矛盾可不是三言两语就能解决的，这么多年过来他都已经没有脾气再去反驳和辩解什么了。

“那你呢？你又有多了解他？”奥瑞利乌斯反问。

“我当然比你了解他，Vati是富有才华的理想主义者，”

小姑娘哼了一声，“而且daddy也是的。”

她神气十足地朗声表达自己的观点，话音刚落，她就听到了阿不思略带赞赏的轻笑声。

“你说得不无道理，但他现在可不在这儿。”

“奥瑞，你……”

听到对方这句发言，艾德琳愣了几秒，然后像是被针扎了一般提高声音喊起来，“好极了，我早该看出来的，你就是不想Vati待在家里！他昨晚什么话也没留就连夜回了奥地利，我们都还不知道究竟是发生了什么事呢。反倒是你、你根本没有关心过他——”

“阿不思说过他是要处理工作上的事，”奥瑞利乌斯打断她，“琳妮，他是个成年人，又不是小孩子了，不会走丢到别的对方去。他会回来的，难道你不相信阿不思吗？或者说是你对Vater处理事情的能力没有一点信心？”

“这根本不是一回事！”艾德琳有些生气地回答，“Vati现在不在这儿，我当然很担心他，但是——”

“我只是很不理解，明明我们是一家人不是吗。Vati一个人在奥地利，你们还能心安理得地在家里吃饭、交谈，好像什么都没有发生，好吧，只有我一个人在这担心，就好像我是个外人似的——”

“好了，好了，我的男孩女孩们，都少说两句吧，”

阿不思见着兄妹俩针锋相对、互不相让的气势，试图以父亲的身份出言缓解餐桌上十足紧张的气氛，“利维，别和你妹妹吵架。”

奥瑞利乌斯叹了口气。“爸爸，”他闭上眼睛，听见自己相当委屈的、有些颤抖的声音：“这么多年了你就不能偏袒我一次吗？”

还没等到阿不思说什么，他对面的艾德琳倒是气得当即站了起来，动作大得差点掀翻了桌上的盘子和酒杯。她咬紧嘴唇急促地呼吸着，一副不可置信的模样。她撑着桌子，张开嘴想说点什么，却又像是被自己的某些想法气笑了。

她离开座位大跨步走到衣帽架旁，拿上自己的风衣外套就风风火火地往外去，没过两秒大门砰的一声被关上了。

“对不起，阿不思。”

看见自家父亲有些疲倦地抬手揉着太阳穴，奥瑞利乌斯忍不住开口。

“不，请不必为此道歉，孩子，”阿不思摆摆手，无奈地笑着，“我能理解的。谁家里还没有活力十足的青少年呢。”

“我去看着她吧，这么晚了，也不知道她要跑到哪里去。”他也站起身。

“没事，她总不会走丢的。”阿不思回答他，“让她去吧，等她想清楚了她会回来的。”

艾德琳步履匆匆地走在城市的街道上。虽然伦敦正值夏季，但夜间也偶有凉风，方才她气得跑出家门时只拿了外套和手机，没有戴围巾，一阵冷风迎面吹来她不免浑身哆嗦，整个人都清醒了些。

伦敦的夜晚灯火通明。原本她打算到阿不思经常带她去的那间咖啡馆里坐坐，奈何店家对她实在是太过熟悉了：在这个点要是跑到那去点东西吃，对方见着她这副醉醺醺的模样一定会马上给她的英国父亲打电话，因而她只能再穿过好几条街，拐了几个弯走进一个公园里。今晚难得晴朗，能够看见星星，于是她就近找了一张长椅坐下，还隐约听到附近有人在拉大提琴。她就着路灯的光拿出手机，指尖在上面飞快地划动。她看着屏幕上显示的联系人，考虑了一会儿才按下通话键。

“琳妮？”来电很快被人接起。

“Vati，是我。”

她忽然觉得鼻腔泛酸，喉咙里像是被塞了一团棉花糖。

“哦，宝贝。……让我来猜猜，你为什么会打电话给我，”

电话另一端的男人像是并没有对她的来电抱有太多疑问，声音低低沉沉，“是因为你和他们吵架了，是吗？”

听到这句话的艾德琳泪水瞬间溢满了眼眶，她不得不伸出另一只手来抹眼泪，断断续续地把这两日遭受的委屈和不满尽数朝她的父亲倾吐，“Vati，你什么时候才能回来？……我太理解你了。我不喜欢伦敦！你说的是对的，这里总是又冷又湿，一点太阳都看不到。饭也难吃，还有好多坏家伙，脑子都陈旧得很。对，没错，他们邓布利多都是坏人——”

“我的天，宝贝，我可没说过这种话。”盖勒特听着自家女儿相当孩子气的怨言，不免觉得有些好笑，“你现在在哪儿呢？”

“我、我在海德公园，”

艾德琳环顾四周，吸了吸鼻子，紧接着听到她的父亲在那头笑了，“我想起来第一次阿不思和我吵架的那个傍晚——当时他还是我的编辑呢——我也跑到海德公园去了。那个晚上风很大，冷得很，后来还下了场雨，”他停顿了一下，感慨道，“海德公园……真是个让人怀念的好地方。”

“那然后呢？”她不情不愿地撅着嘴追问。

“然后？然后他就成了我的男友、我的爱人。然后我们就遇见了你，”

她听着盖勒特相当温情的描述，仿佛能看见这位父亲平时在望着另一位父亲时显露出的那种难得温柔的神情，连带着她自己的躁动心境也稍微缓和下来。即便她已经听过对方讲述过许多遍那些浪漫至极的过往，她也百听不厌，父亲们梦幻般的相遇和结合，以及多年前远渡重洋的那些决定，让她此后的生活都充满了幸福，每每听到这些她都觉得心中满溢温暖，“……所以，不是所有的邓布利多都是坏人。至少，我认为阿不思应该不是的。”电话那头总结。

“好吧，daddy的确不是，”她小声回答，“他什么也没说，还让我喝了酒。……他很好，我没有生他的气。”

“可是奥瑞是坏人！他说我自私，还说daddy总是偏袒我。他怎么敢那么说！简直一派胡言，明明daddy最为偏爱他，他才是那个从小在daddy身边受尽宠爱的人——”

“嗯，这我同意。”

“什么？”

“我说，我也同意，”盖勒特回答她，“有关阿不思最爱他这一点。”

“可是daddy不应该这样，”她捧着手机闷闷道，“他应该更爱你——他明明应该最爱你的，因为你很爱他。”

电话那头传来一声轻笑，“是啊，琳妮，为什么会这样呢？阿不思最爱的应当是我，并且在起初的确是这样的。可是现实很残忍，你要知道，利维刚到家里那会，阿不思恨不得天天围着他转：给他读故事书，喂他吃饭，帮他穿衣服。他总是很害羞，却愿意对阿不思敞开心扉。我稍微大点声说话，他就躲到阿不思身后去——你瞧，他的确是个机灵鬼，而且很会撒娇。……好吧，老实说，我是很嫉妒他的。我嫉妒他可不是一天两天了。”

这番回答让小姑娘破涕而笑，“你好幼稚，Vati。”

“快回家去，好吗？不要淋雨，小心别被大风吹跑了。听话，我的宝贝。别让阿不思担心你。”

“好的，Vati。”她回答。实际上事到如今她的气早就消了大半，现在她很想回家去给自己的父亲和哥哥们道歉，她在想家里附近的那家花店有没有关门，如果还来得及她想买一束花毛茛和百合带回家，趁着父亲和哥哥歇息后偷偷地从后门溜进去，把花放进花瓶里，给他们一个惊喜。否则客厅里的花瓶里总是空空的，看着有些可怜，“嗯……你现在是在维也纳吗？你什么时候回来？”她问。

“我不在维也纳，我在萨尔茨堡，见一位老朋友。……我当然会回来，”盖勒特回答。像是下定了某种决心，他思忖了片刻才又开口：

“琳妮，我的宝贝，我能请你帮我个忙吗？”

TBC

*各国合法饮酒年龄：美国是21岁，英国是18岁，奥地利是16岁。


	3. Chapter 3

奥瑞利乌斯难得睡了个好觉，等他第二日醒来时已经快十点了。他今日没有什么出门的计划，因而他先是去了淋浴间洗了个澡，等他磨磨蹭蹭地洗漱完走到楼梯旁，看见楼下的阿不思正倚在客厅的沙发里看书。对方戴着好久之前自己送给他的那副黑框眼镜，非常专注地读着手里的那一本书，并没有发觉他年长的孩子正站在楼梯口向下张望。屋内很安静，只能听见书页的翻动声。所有的窗帘都被拉开了，金灿灿的阳光透过落地窗照进屋子里，带来一片明媚的暖意。

于是他蹑手蹑脚地走下楼梯，“早上好，阿不思。”由于不忍心打扰父亲的阅读兴致，他迟疑了片刻才开口。

“哦，你起来了，孩子。”

英国人抬起头，笑着和他打招呼。奥瑞利乌斯意识到他的声音有些沙哑。

美国青年很快地走到橱柜前拿了碟子和刀叉摆在流理台上，紧接着转身打开了冰箱，不知道为什么他实在是很饿，“真是个难得的好天气，不是吗？”他抬头看了眼窗外，不禁感慨道。

“谁说不是呢？”

阿不思合上书，看着自家儿子从新买的罐头里舀了不少茄汁焗豆往面包上抹，又把碟子放进微波炉，还趁着加热的间隙给自己倒了杯果汁。注意到对方的视线挪到了衣帽架上属于艾德琳的外套，他才开口解释：“昨晚她从后门溜进来的。你瞧，她还买了些白百合。”

奥瑞利乌斯顺着阿不思的手看见客厅里那个放着新鲜百合花的花瓶，花开得很好，只是花瓶里就只有两三朵花，未免显得太单调了。

“她折腾了一晚，现在还在睡呢。三四点钟我去房间里看她的时候，她就这样缩成一团，蒙着被子盖住脸，”

阿不思把身上搭着的毛毯往自己的肩膀上拢了些，故意挡住了眼睛，奥瑞利乌斯见状不免笑出了声，“像是怕被我发现她还没睡着，像个小孩儿似的，让我想起她很小的时候。”阿不思温柔地笑着。刚说完这句，他掩住口鼻剧烈地咳嗽起来。

“你还好吗，阿不思？你看起来很累——你今天不用去学校上课吗？”奥瑞利乌斯咬了一口面包，有些关切地问。

“事实上是需要的，但我今天得休息。因为我——我感冒了，还有点发烧，”阿不思指了指自己的喉咙，“这样的嗓子在课堂上可发不出什么有效的声音。”

看见奥瑞利乌斯立马放下了刀叉，站起身准备回房间去翻找药品，他连忙摆摆手，“我吃了些药，只是需要休息。我最近实在是太忙了。”

“那我能为你做点什么吗？”

“当然。我想请你帮我拿一下书架最上面的一本书，名字是《小说的方方面面》*，”他抬起手指了指客厅书架的最高一层，“有点高，我实在是没有力气去搬梯子了。……我不着急，你吃完了再帮我拿也不迟。”

奥瑞利乌斯很快地把盘子里剩下的吐司切完塞进嘴里。飞速收拾完餐具后，他就跑到楼上的书房搬了梯子下来，摆在客厅的贴壁书架前，“小心点，孩子。”他听见阿不思轻声提醒着。

“我知道、我知道。你该回房间里睡一会，阿不思，”

美国青年扶着梯子爬到最高处，稳住脚步在最高的那一排寻找着自家父亲需要的书。他很快地找到了那一本书，把它用力地抽了出来。青年人小心翼翼地单手扶住梯子一步步往下走，头也没回地继续说着，“不可否认看书是个很不错的休闲方式，可看久了眼睛也会疲劳的。平时你得注意休息，既然今天是休息日，你吃了药就更得好好休息。刚刚我在台上还看见你煮了水泡茶喝，我知道你爱喝茶，可你也知道，红茶里含有咖啡因，喝多了那个可不能助眠。而且，你吃药的时候得注意一下药盒上写着的注意事项和有效期，否则——”

发觉阿不思正笑眯眯地看着自己，奥瑞利乌斯觉得有些不好意思，声音也低了下去，“怎么了吗，阿不思？”

“没什么，只是你刚才的样子让我想到了盖勒特，”

阿不思伸手接过自家儿子递来的书，“谢谢你，孩子，”他说，“……好吧，你也知道他喜欢穿深色的衬衣，刚才看着你拿书的背影，恍惚间让我觉得你们很像。”

“也许我该去染头金发，”奥瑞利乌斯低头看了眼自己今天穿着的黑色衬衣，耸了耸肩。

对方仍然笑着，“你已经长得这么高了。我第一次见到你的时候，你还只有这么小，我很容易就能把你抱起来，”他屈起手臂做了个虚抱的姿势，“那会我经常抱着你。”

奥瑞利乌斯勾起嘴角，“而且你还能同时抱点别的呢，爸爸。”

“哦当然，当然还有些别的——你最好的朋友，那只泰迪熊。我们可不能忘记他，不是吗？”回忆起过往，阿不思的眼里亮晶晶的，“以前我还能抱着你们一起下楼梯呢，现在我可做不到了。”

那真是许多年前的事了。奥瑞利乌斯想。这些故事当然不是发生在现如今的屋子里，而是在他们波士顿的家，那个有着花园和泳池的、更大一些的房子，旁边还有着非常漂亮的海湾。

孩子们理所应当会更喜欢宽敞的房子，他们总是希望能有更多的空间去嬉戏玩耍，玩玩捉迷藏之类的游戏，因而他们也更容易适应较大的空间。但对于那时的奥瑞利乌斯来说，要迅速地适应这么大的房子难度未免有点高了，他本就不太喜欢到处乱跑，而且他那会才刚到家里，房子又实在是太大，他前前后后迷路了好几回才记住自己的卧室在哪，为此阿不思特地在周末抱着他去每层楼的每个房间的门口转了一圈，男孩看着装修风格所差无几的房间，害怕得紧紧地搂着自己父亲的脖子不肯松手。最后阿不思才抱着他去了顶楼的主卧室，告诉他当自己在家的时候，如果晚上在书房找不到自己，就到这里来找他。

奥瑞利乌斯小时候很怕黑，卧室的窗帘遮光效果又实在太好，夜晚拉上窗帘关了灯房间内就伸手不见五指，黑漆漆的一片什么也看不见，因而他每晚睡觉心里都很害怕，经常听着桌上时钟的秒针转动声翻来覆去睡不着。有一天他实在是害怕得要命，于是他抱着小熊跳下床，凭着自己的记忆想走到楼上的主卧室去，他知道阿不思今晚在家里。

他感觉自己花了将近一个世纪才走到主卧室前。走廊里一片漆黑，他还差点在楼梯上摔倒了。他踮着脚敲门，隔了好一会儿，一阵短暂的声响后房门终于被打开了。

“孩子，你还好吗？发生了什么事？”英国人见状连忙蹲下身搂住他的儿子，他轻轻抚摸着对方的脖颈和脊背，这让奥瑞利乌斯忽地眼前一阵模糊，在眼眶里打转的泪水也哗啦掉下来。

“我很害怕，阿不思——房间里好黑，一点光也没有，”

小男孩在自己父亲的怀里缩成一团，低声啜泣着。他紧紧地拽住阿不思敞开着的睡袍领不肯松手，“我、我能不能和你……？”断断续续地说完这个请求后，他有些迟疑地往主卧室里看了一眼。要知道他从来没向对方提过这个要求。

屋内一阵安静。很快，他就听见他的另一位父亲在房间内有些不耐烦地喊着：“阿不思——”

“当然，我的宝贝。我们现在就回你的房间去。”

阿不思站起身系上他的睡袍衣带，紧接着把奥瑞利乌斯和那只小熊一起抱了起来，“你先睡吧，我先带他回去，顺带去看看小的那个。”他朝房间里说着，腾出一只手掩上了门。

事实上，奥瑞利乌斯并不清楚那晚阿不思有没有专门绕到三楼的另一侧去看自己的小女儿，在他模糊的记忆里，阿不思一直抱着他，慢慢穿过长长的走廊，走下楼梯，紧接着又是长长的走廊。他是怎么记住这些如此复杂的路线的呢？小男孩迷迷糊糊地想着，轻微的摇晃使得趴在对方的肩膀上的他几乎要睡着了。

直到阿不思把他抱回属于他自己房间里的床上，他才稍微清醒了一点，“刚刚Vater是不是不高兴？”看着阿不思侧着身躺到他身边来，他眯着眼睛小声地问。

“当然没有，宝贝。”

“可是他听起来很不高兴，因为我吵醒他了。他好像很不喜欢我……”

“如果他也生你的气了，他可能会——”奥瑞利乌斯歪着头想了一下，“他可能会不让你吃糖。”

这句发言让阿不思轻声笑了起来，“他敢。”

小男孩往被子里缩了缩。“爸爸，你还是回去睡觉吧，我好像没那么怕了。”

“嘘，乖乖睡觉。我就在这里陪你。”对方摸着他的额头温柔地回答。

后来奥瑞利乌斯曾经无数次思考过为什么他和他的这位奥地利裔父亲的关系总是火药味十足、难以缓和。也许就是因为那一次。他想。也许他和盖勒特旷日持久的战争就是从那时候开始的。在对方的眼里，或许自己给他留下的最初印象就是一个哭哭啼啼的、扰人美梦的小男孩，笨手笨脚，时不时惹些麻烦，这样的孩子怎么会博得他的喜爱。

感觉到眼睛隐隐发涩，奥瑞利乌斯试图岔开话题：“这是什么？”他看着阿不思翻看着那本书里夹着的有些泛黄的纸张，有些好奇道。

“是盖勒特和我那份旧的结婚文件，在波士顿签署的，你看，这里还有日期呢，”

他疲倦地笑着，把文件侧过来给青年人看了一眼，“我记得特别清楚，当时我们去办完手续坐车回家，盖勒特坐在我身边一直拿着这份东西翻来覆去地看，一边摩挲着这份纸质文件，一边傻乎乎地笑个不停。他说，没想到我真的结婚了，以前我从没想过要结婚，我从没想过能够遇见你、爱上你并且和你结婚。我说，那么现在都如你所愿了，他就凑过来吻我。”

“阿伯纳西——他那会还是个很年轻的小伙子呢——就在前面开车，”他补充道。

奥瑞利乌斯当然在童年时见过无数次两位父亲浓情蜜意的时刻，他对这样的回忆表述并没有感到过多惊奇，“天？可怜的阿伯纳西先生。”他不禁揶揄道。

“哦，你那会可给阿伯纳西先生惹过不小的麻烦呢。”阿不思笑得很灿烂。这让奥瑞利乌斯也抿着嘴唇笑了起来。

他们都还记得那个“不小的麻烦”指的是什么。对于非常年幼的孩童来说，他们很难理解成年人世界里对事业和社会地位的定义和概念，对于那时的奥瑞利乌斯来说更是如此。他不能理解为什么他的两位父亲总是很忙，同样，他也不明白为什么会有那样多人来拜访他的两位父亲，而那些衣着体面的人们在看到他时总是会弯下腰来，恭恭敬敬地喊一声小邓布利多先生，紧接着走到楼上的书房去，关起门来和房屋的主人们交谈很长很长时间。自然，对于当时尚且年幼的奥瑞利乌斯来说，要如何去理解并适应自己有两位极其优秀的双亲也是个长久而复杂的课题。

“这是因为我是个作家，小子，很有名的那种，”在奥瑞利乌斯好不容易鼓起勇气向他的两位父亲们问出“你们是做什么的”这样的问题时，盖勒特这样回答他的孩子。看了一眼笑意盈盈的爱人，他又懒洋洋地补充道，“作家就是创作故事、创造世界的人。很酷吧？”

那大概是一个悠闲的秋日傍晚，新英格兰地区虽冷但天气晴朗，透过落地窗向外看去还能够看到星星。他的奥地利裔父亲难得心情很好，提出要亲自烤一些苹果派。他的妹妹那时还很小吃不了主食，因而家庭餐桌上就只有他们三个人。

“听起来是不错。”奥瑞利乌斯看着被端至面前的苹果派，若有所思，“那阿不思是做什么的呢？”他问。

“他是个编辑，就是在一本书问世前负责阅读故事、给作家们意见的人。”

“还是个特别刻薄的编辑，很坏很坏的那种。”阿不思坐在他身边，捏着刀叉替他切着盘子里的派，顺便坏笑着朝他挤了挤眼睛。

“可是你不坏，阿不思，”小男孩有些不解地反驳，“你很好！”

“有些人可不这么想呢，”英国人看了一眼端着盘子从厨房走过来的丈夫，停顿了一下，才故作夸张地皱起眉头朝着自己的孩子解释，眼里含笑，“某些作家先生，可是个性得很，觉得全天下的编辑们都是坏人。唉，这可怎么办呢，可怜的编辑们只是想看看他们手里的故事，给出一些评价而已。”

“我不管，你就是最好的，阿不思，你是世界上最好的人，”他很着急地跳下椅子，扑进了这位父亲的怀里，“我觉得当编辑比当作家更酷。”

“瞧瞧，邓布利多先生，瞧瞧你这乖巧又忠实的小粉丝。”

他偏过头去，看见他的另一位父亲没好气地把盘子放在餐桌上，瘪着嘴伸手去拉椅子。阿不思为此笑得十分得意，他勾起嘴角把他的儿子抱起来，快步绕到餐桌的另一侧拥抱他的丈夫，在对方的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

他们紧紧相拥了一会儿，没有分开，于是奥瑞利乌斯也张开双臂想抱一下这位父亲。盖勒特神情温柔地看着他的爱人，又看向对方怀里自己的孩子，只是腾出一只手来揉乱了小男孩的头发，“赶紧回到你的座位上把你的派吃完，男孩。”他板着脸命令着，语气却比刚才要温和得多。

年幼的孩子自然会对长辈们产生一些依赖感，更何况是对自己的双亲。因而，自那之后的奥瑞利乌斯当然也想过和这位不苟言笑的父亲拉近一些距离。他们定居的城市波士顿所在的新英格兰地区四处都种有枫树，每逢秋冬都会有大片的、漂亮的红枫林，他们家的花园也不例外，因而他曾经试着在午后的花园里捡拾红叶，把它们小心翼翼地夹起来，然后做成书签。他知道他的两位父亲都喜欢看书，那么送书签总归不是个坏选择。

他在前一天的晚上把做好的一枚书签交给了阿不思，对方给了他一个大大的拥抱，向他表示了感谢。而他本想在第二天的早上去书房把另一枚书签送给盖勒特，却没想到这位父亲早上也要出门去。于是他就偷偷钻进了他父亲的车里，想着到了目的地再现身，给对方一个惊喜。

奥瑞利乌斯设想过盖勒特会去些比较远的地方，可却没想过对方那天正是要离开波士顿几天，去纽约参加一个会议。车开了三四个小时，他躲在汽车的后座，也不敢出声，一路上头晕眼花，听见他的父亲一直在和阿伯纳西交谈，并没有注意到自己的孩子也在车上。车好不容易停下来了，奥瑞利乌斯才发现自己满脸都是汗水。他的父亲早就不在车内，他小心地从打开车门，揉着眼睛跑进街头旁边那栋白色的房子里。这里的一切对他而言都太陌生了，走廊的四周都是色彩绚丽的油画或精巧别致的摆件，连一个人都没有，小男孩孤零零地捏着书签，走着走着就感觉鼻子泛酸。

“男孩，你叫什么名字？你是怎么进来的？”许久，有个高大的男人走了过来，蹲下身问他。

“我想见盖勒特·格林德沃先生，先生。”他小声啜泣道，“我叫奥瑞利乌斯……奥瑞利乌斯·邓布利多。”

奥瑞利乌斯能听到面前人在听见自己报出那两个名字时隐约的吸气声，又或者，是对那两个姓氏的惊叹。他看见对方站起身，拿着对讲机说了几句，紧接着招手向他示意，“请跟我来，邓布利多先生。”

那人领着他走到楼上的一间房间门口，奥瑞利乌斯扶着门朝里看，看见他的这位父亲一身深蓝色的西服坐在沙发上，正端着酒杯和其他人交谈。领着他到楼上的男人走进房间内，俯下身在对方的耳边轻声说了几句，奥瑞利乌斯能看见他的父亲很快地转过头来把目光投向门口，在看到自家儿子的那一刻他的脸上露出了惊诧至极的神情。

对方一下站起身，放下酒杯，三步并作两步跨到门口将他一把抱起，突然的失去平衡让小男孩紧紧地抱住了自家父亲的脖子，“我的天，小子，你是怎么到这儿来的？”他压低了声音质问道。他一定非常、非常生气。奥瑞利乌斯害怕地想。

“先生们，这实在是个意外。”

他转过身来，把男孩的头用力地往自己的肩头按着。他的抱一点也不温柔，和阿不思相比差得太远了。奥瑞利乌斯想。

“回答我，你是怎么跑到这儿来的，嗯？”盖勒特抱着他下楼梯，奥瑞利乌斯听见这位父亲相当严厉的问责，和对方皮鞋踏在台阶上嗒嗒的响声，这让他心跳如鼓，“你妹妹呢？”

“她不在这儿，戈德斯坦恩小姐在家照顾她呢。”

“我、我只是想来给你送我做的书签。……我想和你玩，爸爸。”他小心地把那枚好不容易带来的书签递到对方眼前。

“是吗，那真是多谢你，小子。可我现在没功夫陪你玩。”

盖勒特相当敷衍地回答着，他腾出一只手接过那枚红叶书签，把它塞进自己的西服内袋里，“阿伯纳西在哪儿？阿伯纳西——”

时常跟随在他父亲身边的男人几乎是闻言而至。当看见年轻的作家抱着自己的孩子出现时，他也露出了十足惊讶的神情。

“劳驾你，现在就给我把这个小鬼头安全送回家去，天知道他是怎么跑出来的。”他的父亲没好气道，“快一点，别让阿不思知道。”说罢，他又轻声补了一句。

于是奥瑞利乌斯与自己这位父亲的第一次交涉就这样匆匆以失败告终。他仍旧记得那天纽约的午后下起了大雨，一路上阿伯纳西举着雨伞牵着他回车上去。对方一边帮他扣着安全带，一边语重心长地对他说：“小邓布利多先生，您可别再让格林德沃先生担心了。”

难道我错了吗？奥瑞利乌斯想。听着这些话的他感觉很不是滋味，可是又不知道该怎么反驳。因而他索性扭过头去闭上眼睛假寐，在回家的路上心里暗自生闷气。

“我听说了今天的事，”那天晚上阿不思坐在床头，给他仔细掖了掖被子，“你真勇敢。”

“可是Vater很生气。”小男孩闷闷道，“我不明白。我只是想去找他玩，把礼物给他，阿不思。可是、可是……”

“我再也不想和他说话了。”他拽着被子的一角翻了个身。

阿不思只是笑着把更多的被子搭到他的肩膀上，然后抚着他的肩头，“那你以后也不和我说话了吗，宝贝？”他轻轻地问。

“不是的，当然不是。”

男孩几乎是立即翻过身看向自己的父亲，着急地回答道。他张着嘴想再辩解些什么，最后只是咬着嘴唇，相当委屈地掉了一滴眼泪。阿不思屈起食指帮他拭了眼泪，亲了一下他的额头。

“我爱你，宝贝，很爱很爱。”他非常温柔地、真挚地说，“我永远爱你。”

“我也爱你，爸爸。”他伸手揽住对方的肩膀，听见自己轻声道。

“你说到阿伯纳西，瞧，今天早上我才收到他的信息，他说盖勒特这两天有些忙，会在周五直接到学校去，然后在当天晚上和我们吃饭，一同度过这个美好的周末。我想，等琳妮一会儿起来了，我们就可以告诉她这个消息，”

阿不思扬起手里的手机示意着，打断了他的回忆，“天呐，和你聊了这么久，我险些忘了这事。”他有些抱歉道，“孩子，虽然我这次匆忙把你叫回来前没有说明什么理由，但我想，你这么聪明，也大概也能猜出原因，是的，盖勒特这周会到我的学校去做演讲，而他非常想念你，想要你去听听他的演讲，给他一些支持——”

“为什么是阿伯纳西，为什么不是由他自己来告诉你？”奥瑞利乌斯有些生气地打断自己的父亲。

“阿不思，如果他真心想让我去听他的演讲，那也该由他来邀请我，尽管这并不需要是个多么正式的过程，我也不会要求他给我印发邀请函之类的，但我想，至少也得是他本人来告诉我，而不是由你来代为转述这个像通知一样的玩意儿，这么多年了总是这样——说到底，我又有什么义务必须去支持他的演讲？”

“抱歉，阿不思，我不是有意冲你发火，”看见阿不思有些愣住，他慌忙解释，“我、我只是刚刚想起了一些很烦心的事。”

“利维，出了什么事吗？”对方很快倾过身来，关切地问，“你在大学里过得不开心吗？”

“我没有，”美国青年大声回答，“我没有不开心，一切都很好。”

“我只是——我只是不想你不开心，爸爸。”

“我听说你们吵架了，就在我回来的那个晚上。”

看着阿不思的眼睛，奥瑞利乌斯觉得自己没有办法隐瞒自己的心思，他选择阐述他听到的事实。毕竟在他仅有的印象里，他的两位父亲从不会吵架，至少不会当着孩子们的面吵架。如果他们真的开始一次争吵，那大概意味着其中的矛盾可能比想象中还要更严重些。

“是的，我们的确有一些争执，”阿不思平静地坦言，“我能明白他邀请我去参加讲座的缘由，毕竟我们这半年都很忙，有些时间没见了，而且那天我也没有授课安排。但你也看到了我现在这副模样，到时候能不能打起精神来到学校去都不一定呢——好吧，我也有不对的地方，我该好好和他说清楚。况且，他回维也纳也不全是因为赌气，实际上，这几天出版社里还有好些棘手的事等着他去解决。”

“你总是这样理解他，总是这样。”奥瑞利乌斯有些不满地埋怨。

“而我相信你也能理解他，孩子，”对方温声回答他，“好吧。我得承认，这么些年来他对你的爱实在不够多，并且我得说，他的确过于溺爱琳妮了——”

“我明白盖勒特偏爱她的理由。可我没想过和她争抢什么，因为她是我妹妹。我从没想过要和她吵架。”他叹了一口气，把目光挪至别处，“她是个好女孩，我当然不会和她吵架。……可是阿不思，你总是这样理解别人，总会疲倦的。到时候又有谁会来理解你呢？”

阿不思轻声笑了。他抱起手臂，靠在沙发上，“你知道吗，利维，起初我是不太在意这些说法的，但在某些时候，我发觉你真的很像盖勒特。当然啦，他本来就是你的父亲——”

“我和他一点也不像，”奥瑞利乌斯垂下眼睛，“请不要把他和我做对比，爸爸。”

“是的，因为你是独一无二的。”对方蔼然道，“也许这么说有些自私，但我得说，利维，我在你身上能看见所有父亲期待在儿子身上拥有的那些品质，你非常坚强、独立，有自己的想法，内心柔软，懂得爱人。你是个很好的孩子，你值得很多很多的爱……”

这句话阿不思对他说过许多次。他想。从幼年到现在，阿不思始终在告诉他“你是个好孩子，你值得很多爱”，而自从来到这个家里，这些年来他时刻感受着来自家庭成员们的关怀，从某种程度上来说，他的确是个非常幸福的人，他从没有质疑过阿不思对他的爱。

至于他那位奥地利裔父亲，奥瑞利乌斯其实从未想过不去支持对方的事业。事实上，他对他两位父亲的所从事的工作始终心怀敬意。他想起他在六岁时第一次出席这位作家父亲的颁奖礼，那应该也是他第一次来到欧洲，去到大洋彼岸这位父亲的家乡，要知道他之前从未见过那些瑰丽而壮观的雪山和森林。他的妹妹那时还太小无法远行，因而当时盖勒特和阿不思只带着他一个人在德国和奥地利畅快地游玩了两周。他们一同牵着他们的长子去欣赏歌剧、滑雪、参观古旧城堡、在街头的咖啡馆吃覆盆子冰淇淋，以及不可避免地要玩起打雪仗。而在这次欧洲之行的最后几日，奥瑞利乌斯也曾经穿着正装端端正正地坐在颁奖台的下方，和阿不思坐在一起为在台上致辞的获奖者们鼓掌。

颁奖礼和随后的庆功宴结束之后，他们一起坐车回酒店。那是冬日的深夜，车窗外几乎是漆黑一片，连星星也看不见。奥瑞利乌斯并不习惯晚睡，因而他坐在车里，强撑着精神连连打呵欠。如果是以前，他早就困得一头扎进阿不思的怀里睡着了，但今天不一样，因为他的另一位父亲正理所应当地霸占着阿不思的肩头，以一个十足滑稽的姿势靠在自家伴侣的怀里，絮絮地说些没逻辑的话。

“你在看着谁呢？刚才。”他听见盖勒特这样问。

奥瑞利乌斯想起方才他看见盖勒特在酒席上喝了许多杯，那些西装革履的大人们轮番朝他敬酒，向他表示祝贺。他的这位父亲看起来心情相当不错。原来酒是这样神奇的东西吗？他非常好奇。而当小男孩拉着自家父亲的袖子表示自己也要尝一尝那些五颜六色的鸡尾酒时，对方只是弯下腰把他抱了起来，笑着亲了亲他的脸，说，不行，不行，我的宝贝，阿不思说了你只能喝橙汁。

他一定是喝醉了。奥瑞利乌斯在心里这样下了判断。他敢打赌自己可从没见过他这位父亲的这副模样。

“上帝，这种情况不常发生，”阿不思哭笑不得，他偏过头，朝着他的儿子露出十足无奈的表情，“亲爱的，告诉我，你确定你今天真的只喝了一瓶雷司令吗？”他搂着他的爱人，在他耳边放轻了声音问着。

“你没有在看我。”

半晌，奥瑞利乌斯听见他的这位父亲闷闷地嘟囔着，像是有些委屈的不满，“……你没有在看我。”他喃喃道。

“今晚，我看见你始终望着台上，给每一个人都鼓了掌。……每一个人。无论是提名者还是获奖者，你一直在微笑着给他们鼓掌——即便是我不在台上的那些时刻，我就坐在你的身边时，你也没有看着我，你一直在看着台上。”

“告诉我，你在看着什么呢？我的爱。”他仰起头来，望向爱人的眼睛里。

“你在看我吗，还是在忙着关注别的明日新星？”

面对这样有些孩子气的质问，阿不思只是面带微笑地回望着自己的丈夫，他伸出手抚摸着对方的脸。

“我没有在看别人，也没有在看你，”良久，他缓慢地、认真地回答，语气真挚，“我只在是欣赏着由盖勒特·格林德沃所描绘的世界。我见证这艺术品的诞生，也目睹过这作家的快乐和痛苦。我看见漫天闪耀着的星星，看见蜿蜒曲折的道路，好奇它最终要牵着我走向何处去。”

“我知道、我知道的。”看着面前人懊恼地闭上了眼睛，似乎想再说些什么，英国人轻声制止了他，拇指揩过对方的嘴唇，“别着急，让我们一会儿再说，”他耐心道，“一会儿再说。”

他们相当亲密地靠在一处，耳鬓厮磨。随即，盖勒特低下头揽过了身边人的肩膀，吻了一下他的嘴角，而阿不思也顺手搂住了他的腰。他轻轻地抚摸着对方的后背，亲吻着他的肩膀，同时朝着奥瑞利乌斯狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。

无论是经由当事人讲述抑或是阅读书刊和报纸，从小到大奥瑞利乌斯已经听过无数遍父亲们各自颇为传奇的人生经历，以及他们浪漫且充满戏剧性的爱情故事。他当然不会相信他的两位父亲有朝一日会相看两厌，继而停止对彼此的爱。他也从未质疑过盖勒特对阿不思的爱。正如当年阿不思陪伴他度过的每个夜晚后的早晨，他的另一位父亲都会蹑手蹑脚地来到他的房间，在唇边竖起食指示意他的孩子不要出声，然后把他那屈膝侧卧在小床上、睡得并不安稳的爱人轻轻地抱起来，连绵地亲吻他的脸颊，然后抱着他回到楼上的主卧室去休息。在很长一段时间里，他见证过他的两位父亲互相鼓舞、互相支持的分分秒秒，从童年时期他就明白他们究竟有多么相爱。

“你会想念在波士顿的日子吗？”他问。

“当然，那是我非常想念的一段时光，”英国人放下手里的东西，看向他的孩子，“那时候我刚和我爱的人结婚，有了两个可爱的孩子，还回到了大学校园里，开始我一直期待着的博士课程。虽说写论文是个不那么愉快的过程，但把自己丈夫的作品当作研究课题就还挺有趣的。”像是想到什么好玩的事，他笑了起来，“我记得很清楚，那段时间我最喜欢做的事情就是和盖勒特一起，抱着你或是琳妮，在阳光明媚的查尔斯河畔散步。”

那真是太久之前的回忆了。奥瑞利乌斯想。事实上，这半年来他也时常想起那段相当温暖的过往，想起他和小妹妹以及两位父亲在波士顿生活的那栋房子，想起客厅里那些漂亮的挂画和钢琴。他想起客厅里总放着的那首《冬日花园(Jardin d'hiver)》，午后的阳光透着窗户洒进来，阿不思会让他的小女儿踩在他的软皮鞋上，拉起她的手带着她跳舞。他的妹妹似乎总在咯咯笑着，裙摆像迎风的百合花一样飘动，而他就趴在另一位父亲的膝盖上小憩，阳光照在他的身上，暖洋洋的，对方的手轻轻地抚着他的鬓角，不时帮他拢着身上快要掉下去的毛毯。

他如今十九岁了，早不是会拉着父亲们的衣袖嚷嚷着要买心仪的玩具、不能如愿就大吵大闹掉眼泪的年龄，却仍然会因为阿不思的那一番认可而心头酸涩。他在青少年时期一直有意识地躲避着来自对方所给予的关怀和好处，低着头向他的两位父亲宣称“我一个人在美国生活也可以”，进而像个懂事又乖巧的孩子一样用厚厚的书本把自己遮藏起来，像刺猬一样躲起来，躲在离他们远远的大洋彼岸。然而，即便再怎样反复告诉自己人行于世总是孤独，而听从心声选择道路、忽略旁人的看法和评价、摒弃那些吵闹的声音十分必要，但人们终究还是需要一些认同感，尤其是来自亲近之人的理解和认同。即便十九岁的他再怎样独立、成熟，能够独当一面，但他现在仍旧需要、甚至说是无比渴望着来自家人的认同和爱。

在这个家中，他面前这位英国父亲无疑是那个最为了解他的人，对方温柔又睿智，充满活力，为人师表的他时常需要和年轻的学生们交流，因而也总能明白年轻人的心思，和他聊天总是件十分愉快的事。他们的交流甚至不需要过多言语的沟通，有时一个眼神就能明了心意；他父亲的爱人，同时也是他的另一位父亲，作为艺术家和创作者的他相较而言性格实在鲜明：他高傲、敏感，历来奉行完美主义，对自己和身边人都要求极高，他始终追求极致的美，他很偏执，从某种角度上来说有些固执。他明白盖勒特曾经对他抱有的极高期望，而终归是他自己选择了和这位父亲所期待的不同的道路，因而他也能够理解对方对他的失望。

于是他发觉他又在下意识地去理解他这位奥地利裔父亲。正如阿不思所说的那样，他始终能够理解他的两位父亲、他的弟弟妹妹——他的家人们。

而这样的理解大抵也是缘于爱。

“去年我回去看过一眼，屋内的东西都还原封不动地放在那里。那些书、那些玩具、那些咖啡杯和茶具，都在那里，没有积灰，也没有被挪动，就好像我们从未离开过那样。”

看着对方那双温和的蓝眼睛，奥瑞利乌斯有些泄气地红了眼眶，声音也低了下去。

“我也时常想念在波士顿的时光，阿不思，”他坦言，“我很想念你。”

“看看你，利维，哦，天呐，我的孩子。”

阿不思吸了吸鼻子，他张开双臂，示意对方靠近些，“到这来，孩子，我想抱抱你——我能抱抱你吗？”他问。

他的父亲是如此的温柔。奥瑞利乌斯想。对方十年如一日地保持着恰到好处的温柔，无论是对待朋友、家人、年幼的孩子或小动物们，甚至是素未谋面的陌生人，都是如此。他对世间的事一切都留有最真切的、热诚的爱，正如多年前他在大洋彼岸第一次见到那个只知道往别人身后闪躲、怯生生地说着“先生你好，我今年四岁了，我喜欢看书和吃甜甜圈，我最近在看的书是《安徒生童话》”的小男孩时，他会主动地半跪下来平视对方，非常温柔地、耐心地逐句回应着，你好，我的名字是阿不思•邓布利多，我今年三十一岁，最喜欢的食物是柠檬蛋糕和覆盆子果酱。我也喜欢《安徒生童话》，但我最近在看的书是这位先生写的《人们有许多可说》。说着，他还会笑着停下来转过头去，看向自己的爱人，“嗯，写得还算不错，但是对你来说可能有点难懂了。”他故作夸张地点点头，像是经过认真思考后给出了一个还算中肯的评价。

“我能抱抱你吗？”随即，他会这样轻声请求着。他总会这样轻声请求着。

正是他带来了爱，也正是他教会了自己什么是爱。

奥瑞利乌斯温顺地靠过去，把头靠在自家父亲的肩膀上。阿不思轻轻地抚着他有些瘦削的脊背和柔软的头发，“我爱你，爸爸。”美国青年闭上眼睛，一字一句道，“我永远爱你。”

“我也爱你，孩子。”良久，他听见对方温声回答着。

父子俩拥抱了一会儿，没有出声。半晌，屋内隐约传来了有人翻箱倒柜找东西的声音，以及细微的猫叫声。他们相视一笑，都明白那个声源是什么，“好吧，我想我们家里的那位淑女可能想要来解释一下这些新鲜的百合花了。”阿不思朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我想我得避开，以免打扰到你们的私密谈话。”奥瑞利乌斯挑了挑眉，作势起身。看见阿不思投来有些不解的眼神，他才解释，“好吧，别担心，爸爸，我只是回楼上去收拾一下房间。”

“那就去吧，我的男孩，快去吧。”

奥瑞利乌斯俯下身亲了亲自家父亲的脸颊，朝着对方露出一个笑容，紧接着满心欢喜地大跨步往客厅的另一端走去。他忽地觉得轻松起来，内心也一片明朗。而等他走到楼梯旁回过头来，看见阿不思仍然倚在沙发上，眉眼弯弯地目送着他。

TBC

*《小说的方方面面(Aspects of the Novel)》：E·M·福斯特于1927年在剑桥大学讲解英语文学的演说集。


End file.
